1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to latches and more particularly to a latch for closure e.g., window or door and the latching being capable of adjusting a shaft for accommodating different thicknesses of the frame of a window [or door].
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, thickness of a window or door is between 25 mm and 60 mm. Depth of a lock lever or lock latch mounted into the window or door may vary accordingly.
A conventional window latch is shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, and comprises a base 1C, a socket 2C having a through hole 21C, a screw SC driven through the through hole 21C into an end of a handle 3C, and a shaft 4C of rectangular cross-section having an upper portion complementarily disposed in the through hole 21C. Thus, a turning of the handle 3C can turn the shaft 4C for opening or closing the window.
However, different specifications of the shaft 4C are required in order to accommodate different thicknesses of the frame of a window [or door]. This can increase the manufacturing cost greatly. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.